Paint The Roses Red
by Despondence
Summary: 'Paint him red.' It's something she needs to do. 'Paint him red.' She knows it. 'Paint him red.' It's perfectly clear in her mind. 'Paint him red.' And nothing's gonna stop her. Midorima x Fem! Takao. AU.


**Despy's Note: **My first ever Kuroko no Basuke fic. WOW. And to think that it's... Midorima x Takao... _whoa. _Ehehe...

o o o

**Pairing/s: **Mainly Midorima Shintarou x Fem!Takao Kazunari  
**Genre/s: **Romance, Mystery, Crime, Humor  
**Warning/s: **Possible OOC, languange, typographical and/or grammatical errors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters.

* * *

**Paint The Roses Red**

o o o

Ah, there he was.

Wearing a black tuxedo and a deep frown, Midorima Shintarou leaned against the sturdy wall behind him while he held a glass of red wine in his hand. The guy could have looked more handsome if he wasn't frowning and scaring off the ladies around him. She chuckled. Being a snob and all, it was very typical of a rich guy like him. She should know that by now, since she encountered like _hundreds_ of them already. Some were cool and easy to talk to, while others (like Midorima Shintarou) are just as hard as stone and difficult to deal with.

But nonetheless, she didn't stop from approaching him and introducing herself to the man.

"Hello there, Midorima Shintarou."

Said man looked up at her with those bright, emerald eyes.

"I'm Takao Kazunari. A pleasure to meet you."

Silence occupied the air around them.

Midorima's already-deep-frown deepened even more. Kazunari just kept the easy smile upon her lips as she wondered how he could keep that thing on his face. There was nothing to frown about anyway. Not that she was boasting or anything but Kazunari knew she wasn't _that _ugly to frown upon. She got long, coal black hair which was matched with her silvery blue orbs. She also has a pale complexion and a bottle-shape figure which men and other women would die for. All and all, she was _beautiful_, thank you very much. Plus, she was also being nice to him! And if it wasn't for the fact that this guy was the target, she wouldn't even bother to do this. Or, if she already knew him, he'd be dead by now.

Kazunari could only sigh inwardly. She has to cope with this or else _they _will-

"Why do you know my name?"

"Well, in the world we are living in, it'll be a real surprise if many people don't know your name."

"Hn."

A vein almost popped on her forehead. His attitude was certainly getting on her nerves. This Midorima guy was not only a snob but also an arrogant jerk. And Kazunari _hates _arrogant jerks like him. She could never get along well with the likes of this guy. She'd punch them in the nose or give them a black eye and sometimes, she'd end up killing them.

Kazunari just smiled a sweet, poisonous smile.

_'Stick to the plan... stick to the plan... stick to the plan...'_

"So, are you enjoying the party?"

Ah, how stupid. Of course he's not enjoying it. Just look at his face. 'I am bored to death' is clearly written on it. And the frown gets deeper _again_. Gods, how does he do that? How can he frown so much? Frowning is not good for someone's health, too. This guy certainly needs some cheering up. Too bad, she can't do that. She has more important things to do with him.

"Not really. It's too plain."

As expected from the rich and snobby Midorima Shintarou. This party, complete with expensive drinks and exotic foods, in a huge mansion owned by one of the richest men in Japan is completely _plain _for him. Everything must have been plain for him then. Maybe even her charming looks and _adorable _personality is also plain for him. And that thought annoys her more than ever.

"Shouldn't you be with someone else?"

"Eh?" _The hell is he saying?_

"You look like someone who came here with a companion."

For a moment, Kazunari remained silent. He thought she has a date and she was only flirting with-

Oh, _gods_. She never intended _that! _Besides, even if she had someone with her and this green-haired man was Midorima Shintarou or someone more handsome, she'd never flirt with _him_. What the hell is going on in his mind anyway?

"Pfft! What's with that?!"

Midorima Shintarou wasn't only arrogant and snobbish but also weird.

"Is something wrong?"

And she just noticed, the way he spoke- rather, his accent and the endings of his sentences were just _freaking _hilarious.

"You know what, you're funny! I like you!"

The man just arched an eyebrow. Kazunari really meant that. She likes him. Even though he was quite arrogant and snobbish, the guy was pretty weird and not to mention he was also funny.

But that doesn't mean her motives changed.

Midorima Shintarou was still her target.

* * *

**Despy's Note: **So... should I continue this? o3o This is gonna be Mafia-ish, with the killing and **_bam, bam, bam_** and **_pew, pew, pew_** and all. o3o

Anyway...

**Comments, opinions and critiques are very welcome! Reviews, faves and alerts are very much appreciated! X)**


End file.
